Kimby's Pony
Kimby's Pony 'is the eleventh episode of Season 2 of Clarence Continuation. '<>Next: Jeff For President ' Premise Kimby wanted a pony, so she asked her parents. But unfortunately for her. Kimby's parents allowance with money cannot afford one. Then she asked Clarence for help to afford for her own pony. Characters Transcript episode begins where we see Clarence knocking on kimby's house. *'Clarence: 'Oh, Kimby! ...I have an suprise for you! of Kimby's House. *'Kimby: 'sighs I'm coming, Clarence! thinking Alright... Just take a deep breath and.. RUN! *'Kimby's Dad: 'Woah there, daughter! Why are you such in a hurry? *'Kimby: 'facepalms Dad...! Just let me through, please. One of my friends need me for a- Clarence opened Kimby's windows and went inside the house. *'Clarence: 'Suprise! Kimby and her father screamed. The episode cuts to Kimby's living room. *'Kimby's Dad: 'Anyone in a mood of tea? *'Clarence: 'I do, Mr. Kimby's Dad! *'Kimby's Dad: 'a cup full of tea and puts it next to Clarence. *'Clarence: 'Thank you, mister! Anyways. Kimby, i have an suprise for you.. *'Kimby: 'If it's the pony, i'm afraid i cannot get it. *'Clarence: 'That's exactly what i meant- shouts WAIT WHAT?! shouting Why...?! *'Kimby: 'sighs Because... i didn't tell my parent's permission firstly. And secondly i have to do my chores to convince them. *'Clarence: 'laughs Oh, Kimby.. Chores are so easy! And also i ask my parents for things and use the magic word. the episode cuts to a flashback where we see Clarence in the kitchen in his house. *'Clarence: 'Hey, Mom! *'Mary: 'Yes, Clarence. *'Clarence: 'Can i buy gummy worms for breakfast, today? Please.. *'Mary: 'sighs Okay then.. Proceed. the episode cuts to another flashback where we see Clarence in his living room. *'Clarence: 'and sits down in the living room couch. Ah.. Chad, is it okay if i watch one of your favorite sticom shows, please? *'Chad: 'out from the couch. Right away, buddy! But be careful! Don't get to obessive, like last time...I had to climb up on top of the roof to get that toilet when your alter-ego "Clarry" placed it there.. Anyways, have fun! *'Clarence: 'Thank you! flashback ends. *'Clarence: 'And then i crashed the couch.. The end, see? You could convince your parents. Nicely. *'Kimby: '...Alright then, show me. then grabbed her hand and then ran to Kimby's parents. *'Clarence: 'shouts RIGHT AWAY! *'Kimby: '...GAH! the episode cuts to Kimby parent's room. *'Clarence: Attention, Kimby's mom and dad! Please let me allow you our special guest, Kimby! *'Kimby: 'sighs Ahem. So alright, mom and dad.. Is it okay if i can buy a pony for $300, please? Kimby's parents looked at each other worried. *'Kimby: '''I-is something wrong, mom and dad? *'Kimby's Mom: sighs Look, Kimby.. We love to say yes, but unfortunately.. My allowance is way lower then that. I spended it on the water bill. *'Kmby's Dad: '''I gaveaway all of my money for a new car. Sorry, kimby.. her hair But we can't, we're sorry. *'Kimby: 'gasps What? sighs It's okay, i guess. sniffs then walks out of room, sliently. *'Clarence: 'laughs Uh.. er... Thanks for watching the... show? Tune in tonight? I don't know! then walks out of the room *'Kimby: 'Clarence, c-can i tell you something? *'Clarence: 'Sure, Kimbs. Whatever makes you happy. *'Kimby: 'Do you have $300? then reaches ut his pockets and gets the money. *'Clarence: 'Yes, yes i do! Thanks to chad for being an test subject and almost got nearly killed.. Oh man. Anyways, yeah. I have $300! *'Kimby: 'gasps I do have an chance to get that pony! Clarence, come with me.. We're going to the mall. *'Clarence: 'I'm in, let's ride! and Kimby then ran outside. Ending Part 1. 'the mall. *'Clarence: '''Whoa, this place is huge! *'Kimby: Clarence! Focus, we need to get that pony! They are about to be sold out soon. So we need to have no distractions, no games or anything to keep us from buying the- Clarence in a donut shop pony... then brought donuts and gave Kimby one. *'Clarence: 'swallows Now, it is time to get that pony! *'Kimby: '''Yeah! they walked away, then we see [[Conner Muffinberry|Connor ]behind the mall's bushes.] *'Conner: 'Man she is so beautiful! If i can win her heart i must buy that unicorn- or err.. was that a pony? Agh! The C-money shall not be confused! I must get that pony or unicorn- Agh, forget it! Conner ran away. Then the episode cuts to the food court. *'Kimby: 'Okay, let's get a real quick snack and then we will come back to get that pony! Still have the money? *'Clarence: 'to his pockets and gets the money Yep! All safe, protected. Now let's get what we always love the most! they ate at Rough Riders. *'Clarence: 'swallows Hey, Kimby? Why did you get the salad? That's sorta lame. *'Kimby: 'You do realize you ate that too? *'Clarence: '...Oh right. his salad and eats it Yum. *'Kimby: 'Alright, it's time to get that pony! they walked away as we see Conner under the table. *'Conner: 'Operation, Peagus of Nice Youth is a go, aka Pony! Yeah, that's messed up to! But i need to win her heart! Before Clarence gets that pony! at a horse cabin Bingo.. the episode cuts to where we see Clarence and Kimby in a horse indoor house. *'Clarence: 'Whoa.. this place is majestic. *'Unnamed Manager: 'I see you kids just love the smell of the great indoors of the livin', eh? Allow me to introduce myself... My name is Buckey O' Neil. *'Kimby: 'nods Wait- are you that person from the commerical for Rough Riders that "founded" Aberdale..? Yep, that's him alright. Anyways we're here to- *'Clarence: 'BUY THE PONIES! *'Buckey: 'I'll allow y'all to have one. That'd be $300 bucks, thank you. Conner ran to Kimby. *'Conner: 'KIMBY! I'll buy the pony! then ran to the store and got the pony. But then the pony kicked him in the face and threw him to Clarence. *'Conner: 'on Clarence groans Ouch-wie. *'Kimby: 'facepalms Ugh, Conner! What are you doing here and you better have an great explanation for this! Also once again.. I've told you.. shouts YOU AREN'T MY TYPE! SO STOP TRYING! YOU'VE RUDE TO YOUR MOTHER AND EVERYONE HERE! CLARENCE IS BUYING THE PONY AND- then payed Buckey and brought the pony to Kimby. *'Clarence: 'Here you go, Kimby.. In honor for being my friend. *'Conner: 'growls THAT IS IT! Clarence and kicks him in the chest. I'M OUT OF HERE. *'Kimby: 'Uh... Anyways, THANK YOU CLARENCE! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Clarence's cheek. Also, i have no feelings of you, i have one for Jeff- I mean. sighs Don't tell him that, please? *'Clarence: '''gasps YOU HAVE AN CRUSH ON JEFF- I mean.. You're sercet is safe with me. I have an crush on, well.. nobody. the episode cuts to the parking lot. *Janice Muffinberry: 'sighs shouts SO, BRAT. GOT ANY TOYS YOU KEEP COMPLAINING ABOUT? *'Conner: 'No, mom. I think i'm too old for toys now. *'Janice: 'Not getting an toy, huh? Real mature. I'm actually impressed. You're getting my good tasty cookies! If you keep acting like this! *'Conner: '''Thanks mom! thinking I'm watching you Clarence.. I'm watching you.. episode ends Category:Clarence Continuation Category:Clarence Continuation episodes